To Infinity... and Beyond!
“Alright, listen up you lot.” Riley looked around the cargo hold to make sure they were all present. Their official passengers, the newlywed couple and tag along mother, were collecting the last of their gear from their rented quarters so Riley wanted to get this next part out and said while they were still unattended. Everyone was present and accounted for, including a glassy eyed Jacy who, while awake enough to walk in a pinch was seated in the pilfered wheelchair. What an odd piece of durable medical equipment to have been present onboard the Clover in the first place. Riley had no intentions of keeping that contraption onboard the Lunar Veil a moment longer than it took Jacy’s ass to part with it. “First thing we’re gonna do….” Riley began her well prepared arrangements, but the Captain stepped up and tapped her on the shoulder. His eyes were red and hazy with drink, but if you didn’t know better you’d have thought he’d been crying. Riley knew better. She sighed and took a step back. “It’s my ship and I make all the things happen.” Keller hitched his thumbs at his waist in the loops of his pants. “Alright, listen up you lot. First thing we’re gonna do is get La-Loyd to a tooth mechanic. She may be a worthless deckhand and I’m absolutely leavin’ her behind when we leave, so the least we can do is make sure she’s got a full set of chompers. She’ll need ‘em if she’s to look after herself in Eavesdown Docks.” He kept glancing over at Jacy with her head bowed and mouth swollen it was difficult to recognize that face, but she looked familiar. He shrugged and carried on. “I’ll attend her myself since I’m responsible for her. Well not really, that’s all her fault,” and he pointed directly at Aello before continuing, “but the buck stops with me and I can’t ask any of you to pay for the work. Damn I hope she didn’t lose too many teeth. Riley!” Riley was a few feet away and in no danger of missing her name being shouted at her. She stepped forward and handed him a bag containing as many of the teeth as they could find; they’d shit-canned the broken fragments. Keller peered inside and cursed under his breath, something about La-Loyd having a big mouth and tiny teeth. “The new boy is with me, I’m not pushing that wheelchair around myself. The tall new kid,” Keller clarified. “Devron, did you get that list back from La-Loyd? Good. I want you and Riley to handle the delivery of all our fine cargo. You’re the only two I trust to accept proper payment and you’ll need it to purchase those parts. Riley, don’t spend a note more than you have to. Really, don’t because we still have to fuel the ship or we’re stuck on this rock. And while you’re hauling that cargo around maybe you’ll think twice about who you hire on as deckhand in the future. This one’s got pretty hair, but she can’t even lift her eyelids.” “That’s the sedatives, Sir.” Riley chimed in without enthusiasm. Jacy waved at the Captain then went back to sitting pretty, or as best she could with a cold compound pressed to her jaw. At least the illicit substances had run their course. “Well that’s everyone sorted out.” Keller congratulated himself while looking around for his flask. “That’s not everyone, Sir.” Riley reminded him. “Hmm?” Keller turned back to look over the assembled crew. “No, I don’t think I forgot anyone. Miss Aello, you attacked my crew and indirectly costing me a doozy of a doctorin’ bill. You wanted rescuin’ off that deathtrap Clover, consider yourself rescued. When I drop that ramp you’re free to go do your thing, whatever that is, among the rabble out there. Or…. We find you something to do aboard the Veil. Wages are shit, but don’t tell the rest of the crew, yeah? Just so you know, you work for me you do what I say. You go drugging any more of my crew, I don’t care how clumsy they are, and I’ll start gettin’ curious about your past. Might have to do some diggin. Riley!” “I’m right here, Sir.” Riley massaged her ear. “Do I like diggin?” “The Captain hates digging. He hates hard work of any sort. He hates jacking into the Cortex and he hates being nice, especially to children.” Riley sounded like she’d recited that particular disclaimer many times before. “Well said, Riley. Hold that thought, Medic.” Keller pointed at Aello who he suspected was about to begin defending herself all over again. “Our four passengers will be offboarding directly then I want a volunteer to clean up them quarters.” “Three passenger, Sir.” Fuckin’ Riley. “No, you’re wrong this time. I counted four passengers, saw them with my own two eyes. One of ‘em wasn’t bad on the eyes at all. Not talkin’ about the bride.” Haddie did not raise her hand. In fact she could hardly be seen at all as she hid behind her brother. “Fantastic, Haddie has volunteered. Everything in them quarters is bolted down so she can’t steal nothing, right Gill? Gill here owes me some money and he’ll be workin’ it off in his own time.” That’s about as much as Keller would say to let the others know Gill was part of the crew. Couldn’t do it all official, them being kids and all. “Right, so now did I forget anybody?” Keller looked to Riley for objections. Riley just pointed at Aello again. “So what’s it to be, Medic?” “That’s fantastic, I was hoping you’d say that. Now, the kid and I...the tall kid and I will just collect La-loyd and see about gettin’ some face time at my favorite saloon and brothel. Relax kid, we aren’t customers today, but we are shopping. Everyone knows the best place to track down reliable crew in the Eavesdown is through word of mouth and no one gets an earful or a mouthful more than the bartender and the whores. Chop Chop people.” Keller slammed his fist down on the button to drop the ramp and struck a heroic pose as it lowered to the ground below. There was something about visiting a whore house that always made him feel like a gorram hero.